Left 666 Dead 2
The Story After a fine day of playing left4dead2 I decide to go on a versus, sadly I couldn't join so i just waited for some people to join. Eventually someone joined, however there was no name they had no headset, but i didn't care and just clicked Start without caring. The game was loading and it loaded fast then it ever did... but I was happy to play a game with someone when I joined the sky was red the same part of the dark carnival where Nick went "I hate to be the guy with bad news but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck we ain't driving though this" when the part finished and we could move there was no weapons or health kits but the others had weapons and first aid kits while I had a pistol so I just went along with it worried. After reaching 25% of the level I heard tank music so I ran and let the com's deal with the tank but then a smoker got me but nothing was pulling me it was like something was dragging me that was invisible but then I was free and it said, ??? Killed ERROR I thought Coach killed the invisible smoker because he was close but he was no where near in fact Nick,Rochelle and Coach was no where and there health slowly went down by 1 every step i took so I ran to the safe room trying not to take to many steps when I got to the safe room they all died... and it said Nick Died and it said the same which coach and Rochelle i opened the safe room to find blood everywhere but no body's of them... I closed the door and the game finished like normal when you get to the safe room normally where it said we are safe...for now it said We are Dead... forever before I could find out what it meant it came up with Damage to survivors like it would do and it said ???:666 me:0# I thought it was going to let me play infected because I was survivors first it just went on without changing and I was just alone in the safe room the blood was still there but luckily the weapons and first aid kits was there I was happy for the first aid i was low on health when I finished getting ready I went out and carried on just to the part where there's a shooting game and then I heard something a strange screaming that sounded like Rochelle so I ran while following the screaming and I saw her she looked alright and I was happy to find her and not be alone but then I noticed her skin was just black just plain dark black and had red eyes like how I would imagine a devil or a demon she was really angry looking and then before I could even see it tons of chargers just came out and charged they all missed Rochelle even though one went though her as soon as they went to the wall they all went though it but the one with me just smashed into the wall knocking me down in one then Rochelle killed the charger and helped me up I was about to heal my safe until I heard nick saying "Hello??" like he does if hes alone and far away from others but he sounded really close so I ran and followed like I did to find Rochelle I then see his outline but it was orange like something was attacking him (e.g a hunter pounced on him) when i opened the door there was a portal... something that is NEVER in left4dead2 (or if your on computer) I was worried but I went in... the game lagged out to the lobby. There was a campaign called: The Curse. I couldn't even change the campaign so I just clicked start and still saw the guy with no name or headset I started the game and there was a scene and there was my charter (Ellis) was in a darkroom and in the background there where whispering but they were so quiet I couldn't hear what they were whispering but Ellis looked like he was going to hang himself and then the scene stopped and I could control Ellis so I made him get away from the rope made him go out but then Coach was blocking my way and said "where you think your going young-in" and he threw on the floor got out his shotgun and shot Ellis in the head and blood went out everywhere as Coach laughed evilly and then the screen faded black and went back to main menu ever since that day I was scared to ever play a Versus with only one guy. Next day the disc was Scratched like hell and wouldn't work and I got a new one even though in this event the disc had no scratch's but now i can play left4dead2 in peace and hope to god I will never find that demon cursed disc Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Video Game Category:Video Games